


The Sound of the Universe

by bifangirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy Creatures, Gen, Original work - Freeform, Short, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bifangirl/pseuds/bifangirl
Summary: And so I closed my eyes and heard the sound of the universe.





	The Sound of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here so I'm a little nervous about posting it. I hope you like it!

“The universe speaks to me sometimes.”

I looked up. “What do you mean?”

“It calls out to me, whispers my name. Can’t you hear it too?”

“No.”

“It speaks to everyone, but no one ever hears… Close your eyes and listen, maybe you’ll hear it too.”

And so I closed my eyes and heard the sound of the universe.

It started as a soft, sweet melody. It sang of a light breeze blowing through a meadow, of a softly bubbling stream in a forest, of birds chirping in the sky. It sang of serenity and beauty, of the miracle that is life. And then it changed.

It became the sound of the ocean, of waves crashing against the shore. It changed again, becoming the sound of rain softly pattering against a window in the middle of the night. It was once again calm, peaceful, still. The rain began to swell into a storm, rain now pounding and wind howling. Thunder boomed loudly, and then there was silence.

I tried to open my eyes, but I became entranced by the soft singing of a chorus in the distance. The voices were beautiful, but alien, almost like mermaids in stories. Slowly, the music became louder, but its beauty never ceased. Until it changed once more.

It began to swell into a cacophony of voices. Wordless shouts and screams of pain filled the air. Cries for help surrounded me. I longed to open my eyes, to escape this horror, but something was keeping me there. The screams grew louder and louder, surrounding me. Then it all stopped. I opened my eyes and I saw her.

The girl I had so recently befriended because she looked so alone at school. The girl I thought would be someone who would actually listen to me rather than ignore me. The girl I thought could be trusted. I guess I was wrong, for the girl in front of me was not human. She was a monster.

She grinned at me and began to change. In my mind surfaced memories of stories I’d read, of creatures such as these. Sirens. She was a siren and I’d fallen under her spell. As I watched, still stunned by her song, she grew claws and fangs. Her ruby-red eyes were the last things I saw before it all went dark, before I ended up among the chorus of screams and wails, before I became part of her hideous song.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought in the comments!


End file.
